Talk:The Last Mabelcorn
Changing the title This is like the fourth time now we've had to re-add all the info all because people were attempting to change this page's title to "The Last Mabelcorn." This really needs to stop. - ThePokémonGamer (talk) 21:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) The shocking twist about Bill Who else is calling it now. The twist is that Bill is good and Ford is evil? QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 20:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Why would you ever think Ford is evil? Bill Cipher wants to destroy the world! --Lapis Lazuli Crystal Gem (talk) 10:02, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Lapis_Lazuli_Crystal_Gem The top of the talk page specifically ssays edits to the talk page should only be about improving the page. This belongs in the forum or in a blog post. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 11:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Cryptogram *The cryptogram in the end credits is S UPYTYH DIP GAVO QETHI MCBK OHK XEXJB VRW. 'But due to technical/personal problems, this cryptogram remains unknown. I guess we'll never know what that cryptogram really means. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 17:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Didn't someone on the wiki already solve the cryptogram? It's on the trivia section... ScarletLycrois (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :'A SIMPLE MAN WITH EAGER EARS MAY TRUST THE WHISPERS THAT HE HEARS. - ThePokémonGamer (talk) 19:58, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Who voices the Unicorn? I heard a rumor from one of my friends that Alex Hirsch voices the unicorn, and I want to know if it's true. So, who voices the unicorn? :Which one? The main one is voiced by Sam Marin. Ylimegirl (talk) 04:31, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Adding to the Author's cipher There is a new letter in the code on the cave wall. The letter "J" is represented as a sort of letter "L" with a round dot on the top. Can someone please add this to the code, and then the message can be shown properly on this page? (Also, perhaps we shouldn't call it the Author's code any more, if he adapted it from someone who lived long ago). --RockSunner (talk) 16:44, September 10, 2015 (UTC) It is an inverted "J" (which is a P, not an L). I think it's just an error.--Peacexfreedom (talk) 16:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with the comment. I looked at an enhanced image (which also highlights a picture of a Time Baby). It seems to be the same symbol used as the first letter of "JUST." It may well be an error, or perhaps a concealed message since the mistakes form the initials "DJ". --RockSunner (talk) 17:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I have changed all the message leaving the "Js" in a place. Since the J is the same as V when could just modify the image and add it there. Anyway I just made a temporary fix-up--Topdarlingwh (talk) 17:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) We should leave it with the name Authors Code for now because we don't actually know the name of whomever discovered it first.ScarletLycrois (talk) 06:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Bill How much you wanna Bet that bill in the end Posses EVERYONE For dramatic effect and then it turns out that hes been possessing them all along —Preceding unsigned comment added by ShadowEyepatch (wall • ) 13:47, September 13, 2015 Please stay on topic. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:57, September 13, 2015 (UTC) The mind-erasing ray hits Ford on the forehead, not the glasses I believe there is a slight error in the synopsis. It says, about the mind-erasing ray, that "The shot hits Ford's glasses". If you look at it frame by frame, the ray hits Ford just above the glasses, in his forehead; you can tell both because in the frame before the hit the ray is already above the glasses, and due to the angle of the reflected ray in the frame where the hit happens. After Dipper calms down, Ford mentions that his mind can't be erased anyway and knocks on his head, making a metalic sound and indicating that it's because of the metal plates on his head. It might also be worth adding it to the allusions page, as the metal plates in Ford's head blocking both Bill's attempts at possession and the memory-erasing ray is a reference to the belief that metal objects, such as tinfoil hats, can prevent external forces from messing with one's mind (though in a rather hardcore version). Steam Fenris (talk) 23:31, October 12, 2015 (UTC)